Ashes To Ashes
by LessCountless
Summary: Весь его огненный мир исчез, когда пламя поглотило ее. Перевод оригинального текста Bijuewled "Ashes to Ashes"


_Слишком много огня._

Ее золотые волосы раскинулись по всей земле, некоторые локоны сгорели дотла и окрасились в дьявольский черный цвет. Лента, которой она завязала свои волосы днем ранее, лежала в нескольких шагах, удерживая голубой нитью живые, еще не потухшие, чувства к возлюбленному и недостойному жизни одновременно.

Ее голова покоилась на коленях, лицо исказилось от боли. Тихое прерывистое дыхание сорвалось с ее дрожащих губ, каждый такой вздох был слабым криком боли. Его лицо - зеркальное отражение ее собственного, его рассудок разрушал каждую клетку мозга, каждый раз, когда она всхлипывала от боли.

Он знал, что это была его ошибка, но не мог этого долго понять.

Аккуратно убрав волосы с глаз, сразу же почувствовал, как сердце болезненно сжалось от вида ожога-клейма на безупречной алебастровой коже, который тянулся темным и опасным бордовым следом до груди. Это было почти, как если бы огонь нарисовал карту на ее теле, отмечая свежесть кожи горячими и раскаленными дорогами смерти.

Нет, - он отчаянно говорил себе это снова и снова, - она не умрет… Она не умрет…

 _Она не может умереть._

Он бесконечно повторял эти слова, слоги смешались в ужасный беспорядок, который вызывал только головокружение, и опьянение страданием было достаточным, чтобы оставить его неуравновешенным на всю жизнь.

 _Она не должна умирать… Она не умрет…_

И все же, ее изувеченное тело говорило об обратном.

Ткань сгорела, оставив такой же злонамеренный красный ожог на ее животе, только этот был хуже. Кровяные пятна впитались в ткань ее блузки, остальные капали вниз на землю вокруг ее туловища. Должен же быть хоть один участок тела, не испещренный татуировками-ожогами?! Его глаза переместились вниз к ее обнаженным бедрам, теперь уже сломанным, с различными оттенками красного и черного, заканчивая дрожащими лодыжками.

Никогда прежде он не знал, что человеческая кожа может быть обожжена в такое количество различных оттенков красного…

Но сейчас он увидел истину.

И правду он узрел во всей полноте.

 _Пламя вырывается неожиданно._

Его горло сжалось от силы, которую он вложил в то, чтобы позвать ее.

Ее глаза… полны ужаса и страха.

 _Оглушительный глухой звук удара ее тела о землю…_

\- Н-На..цу?..

Его пристальный взгляд встретился с ее шоколадными глазами, полными боли.

Он почувствовал, как все тело задрожало, когда она одарила его слабой улыбкой, тут же исчезнувшей, морщась от боли, так как для того, чтобы улыбнуться, ей пришлось напрячь лицевые мышцы.

\- Она не сможет улыбаться, не чувствуя боли, - Нацу думал мрачно, сердце его окутала печаль.

Он не мог представить этого: улыбку с невыносимой болью; улыбчивость, как предполагалось, была противоположностью страдания! Улыбались, чтобы избавить кого-нибудь от горя и печали, улыбка существовала, чтобы делать других счастливыми! Улыбка была от радости, счастья…

И видя Люси без ее привычной улыбки на лице… Нацу не мог принять этого.

\- Ты плачешь.

Нацу ощутил нежное прикосновение кончиков пальцев Люси на щеке, которые, дрожа, вытирали горячие слезы, постоянно стекающие по его лицу, - он только заметил их. Тогда, когда почувствовал, что нос горит, хотя на самом деле это были слезы.

\- Я… думала… что драконы не… плачут. – мягко пошутила Люси, опустив болезненную руку на бок.  
Нацу слабо улыбнулся, быстро вытерев сжатым кулаком слезы, которые лихорадочно продолжали стекать по его лицу.

\- Конечно, нет.

Его слух уловил движение пламени, окружающего их и пожирающего все на своем пути. Треск огня с шумом разнесся в воздухе, заставляя Нацу быть на страже.

 _Пламя усилилось._

\- Прости.

Внимание Нацу возвратилось к Люси, его глаза расширились, когда он увидел слезы, что расцвели на ее очах.

\- Я… - хрипло прошептала она. - Я не была довольно сильной…

Слезы ручьем хлынули из ее глаз, и она вскричала от боли, когда слезы омыли ожог на щеке. Она испустила болезненный и нечеловеческий вскрик, заглушающий пламя, под обломками разрушенного здания. Ее дыхание было быстрым и коротким, грудь вздымалась вверх и вниз.

Он никогда не видел ее такой - терпящей столько боли.

\- Нацу… - выдавила она между болезненными вздохами, кусая потрескавшиеся губы. – Почему все такое… такое мокрое?

 _Она не умрет._

Поток слез Нацу увеличился в десятки раз. В этот раз только он мог смахнуть слезы с ее красных щек, аккуратно стараясь не прикасаться к месту ожога.

\- Ты истекаешь кровью, Люси. – он ответил хрипло, глаза его полны боли.

 _Она не умрет._

\- Я.. – слабо и запинаясь сказала она, - такая холодная.

 _Она не умрет._

Если Люси покинет его, к кому же он будет проникать в квартиру?

Если Люси не станет, кто будет печь его любимый шоколадный торт с глазурью и халапеньо?

Если Люси… Если Люси… умрет…

Кому бы он сказал: «Я люблю тебя»?

Чьи губы он бы целовал, кто бы зарывался в его шею, чьи ванильно-клубничные духи он украл бы, чтобы чувствовать ее, когда она далеко?

Никто - вот кто.

\- Позаботься о них.

Нацу посмотрел в потускневшие глаза Люси, и когда он понял, о чем она говорит, он потряс головой так энергично, что все, что окружало, размылось в ярко-оранжевый цвет.

\- Нет, – прошептал он.

\- Обещай мне, ты скажешь им, что я сожалею.

\- Люси…

\- И что, - едва она выдавила, как лицо исказила боль.

Нацу видел, как ее рука слабо сжимала кожаный мешочек, закрепленный на ее джинсовых шортах, серебряные и золотые ключи выглянули, и в них отразилось пламя.

\- Что я люблю их и каждого из них…

\- Нет! - пронзительно закричал Нацу, обрывая ее и заглушая треск пламени, надломленным голосом. Он позволил своим слезам литься из глаз, капая на землю и на сгоревшие волосы Люси.

\- Я не попрощаюсь с твоим духами за тебя! Я не буду, потому что ты не умрешь! Люси, ты слышишь меня?! – кричал Нацу, поддерживая голову правой рукой и сжимая ее руку левой. - Ты не умрешь! Не здесь и не сейчас! Ты будешь жить! Ты продолжишь становиться сильнее вместе со мной и гильдией! Ты зашла слишком далеко, чтобы уйти сейчас! Ты будешь жить! Ты слышишь меня?! Люси, ты не умрешь!

Лицо Люси стало затуманиваться, так как пелена на глазах мешала, но, несмотря на это, он видел, как ее округлившиеся глаза смотрели на него, сияя слезами.

\- Я люблю тебя, Люси Хартфилия… - выдавил он, поглаживая ее щеку, влажную от слез.

Нацу видел, как Люси подняла дрожащую руку к лицу, к его руке, сжав ее. Она слабо улыбнулась ему, глаза мерцали.

\- И я люблю тебя, Нацу Драгнил…

Медленно, он прикоснулся своими губами ее, и они нежно поцеловались.

Люси сжала руку Нацу в то время, как они целовались, и он сжал в ответ, намереваясь никогда не отпускать.

 _И тогда, неизбежное рухнуло на них._

Ее губы обмякли, не отвечая на поцелуи и похолодев.

Это случилось тогда, когда Нацу замер, медленно подняв губы, чтобы рассмотреть их руки, он снова сжал ее, но она уже не ответила. Ужас в глазах, постепенно перенесся на бледнеющее лицо, заставляя потерять дар речи.

\- Люси?

Она не ответила.

Нацу встряхнул ее тело, теряя контроль над своим. Он чувствовал, его сердце забилось быстрее, угрожая вырваться из груди.

\- Люси? Эй, Люси?

Последние слезы скатились по израненной щеке. Они больше не приносили ей боли.

\- Нет… Нет, нет, нет… - неудержимо пробормотал Нацу, заключая ее в объятья, прижимая ее к своей груди. Медленно, он поднес ухо к ее груди, и… немой крик.

У нее не было сердцебиения.

Он всматривался своим полными болью глазами в ее безжизненное лицо. В лицо, которое было столь счастливым, таким живым и безмерно любимым.

 _И это все ушло, ушло._

\- Люси, проснись, пожалуйста! – вскричал он, слезы обожгли его лицо, когда он прижался лбом к ее, все тело пронзила дрожь.

Тогда, внезапная искра света отвлекла внимание Нацу.

Он отстранился от лба Люси, ища глазами источник света, что отвлек его. Он последовал за ним.

К его ужасу, он увидел, что ключи Люси стали светиться и подрагивать, заполняя задымленное небо печальными шепотами.

 _Госпожа Люси…_

 _Принцесса…_

 _Люси…_

 _Пун Пун…_

Золотой свет испарился, вместе с голосами духов Люси, ее любимым товарищами.

Освобожденные от контрактов.

Он говорил, что никогда не захочет, чтобы она ушла, но она ушла.

И в этот момент весь его мир рухнул.

\- ЛЮСИ!

 _Огонь бушевал._


End file.
